The present invention relates to a hologram transfer foil which enables a hologram image, etc. to be reconstructed in an uninterrupted manner, and is improved in terms of transferability as well.
A hologram provides a means capable of recording information in its thickness direction, and recording and reconstructing three-dimensional images. Holograms are now fabricated by known fabrication processes. Typically, the holograms are used for prevention of illegal copying of ID cards, bank cards, etc., because they are fabricated by precise operations using optical equipment and so are very difficult to fake. In addition, the holograms are expressed in interference colors of light and so have an outside appearance hardly achievable by other imaging means.
In a typical application taking full advantage of the aforesaid features of holograms, a hologram adhesive label, obtained in a film form with an adhesive attached thereto, is applied to a variety of associated members. Such a hologram adhesive label has a multilayer structure generally comprising a release sheet/adhesive layer/hologram layer/surface protective layer/substrate. The surface protective layer is provided for the purpose of protecting the hologram recorded in the hologram layer. Usually, such a surface protective layer contains various additives with a view to imparting thereto hard coatability, printability, slip capability, etc. However, the direct provision of such a surface protective layer onto the hologram layer is not preferable for both a transfer foil and an application member with a hologram transferred thereto by the transfer foil, because the migration of low-molecular-weight components such as solvents and surfactants from the surface protective layer into the hologram layer or the migration of low-molecular-weight components such as monomers and solvents in the hologram layer causes disorder in the reconstructed hologram image, etc.
A primary of the present invention is to provide a hologram transfer foil which enables a hologram image, etc. to be reconstructed in an uninterrupted manner, and is improved in terms of transferability as well.